Белль (песня)
thumb «'Белль'» (англ. Belle) – песня Белль, Гастона и других жителей городка. Первая в порядке песня, исполненная в мультфильме Disney «Красавица и Чудовище». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Ховард Эшман * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Пейдж О'Хара, Ричард Уайт и другие Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Man 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Baker: Good morning, Belle! Belle: Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: Where are you off to? Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and- Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: Never part of any crowd Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Good day! Man 1: How is your fam'ly? Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 2: Good day! Woman 2: How is your wife? Woman 3: I need six eggs! Man 3: That's too expensive! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Bookseller: Ah, Belle. Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. Bookseller: Finished already? Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? Bookseller: Not since yesterday. Belle: That's all right. I'll borrow...this one! Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice! Belle: Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Belle: But sir! Bookseller: I insist. Belle: Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Townsfolk: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! Gaston: I know! LeFou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter! Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she's- Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know but- Gaston: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean... Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is as beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! Man 1: Bonjour! Gaston'':: Pardon! '''Man 2: Good day! Man 3: Mais oui! Woman 1: You call this bacon? Woman 2: What lovely grapes! Man 4: Some cheese Woman 3: Ten yards! Man 4: one pound. Gaston: ‘Scuse me! Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife. Gaston: Please let me through! Woman 4: This bread- Man 5: Those fish- Woman 4: it's stale! Man 5: they smell! Baker: Madame's mistaken. Townsfolk: Well, maybe so! Good morning! Oh, good morning! Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! Townsfolk: Look there she goes The girl is strange, but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Man 1: Bonjour! Woman 1: Bonjour! Man 2: Bonjour! Woman 2: Bonjour! Man 3: Bonjour! Man 4: Bonjour! |-|Русский текст = Белль: Городок, пара тихих улиц Каждый день то же, что вчера В городке уже все проснулись Чтоб сказать с утра Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Мужчина №2'':: Bonjour! '''Женщина: Bonjour! Мужчина №3: Bonjour! Мужчина №4: Bonjour! Белль: А вот наш булочник, всегда готовый Насущный хлеб продать всем нам Каждый день, как и вчера Начинается с утра В городке и шум, и гам Булочник: Доброе утро! Белль: Доброе утро, месье! Булочник: Куда ты идёшь? Белль: В книжную лавку. Я только что прочла чудную историю про фасолинку, и великана, и... Булочник: Очень мило. Мари, скорей! Батоны! Старушки: Какая странная и неземная Чужда ей наша канитель Леди: Всюду с книжкою в руках Парикмахер: Всё витает в облаках Жители: До чего она смешная, эта Белль Мужчина №1: Bonjour! Женщина №1: Привет! Житель №1: Поклон от брата! Женщина №2: Bonjour! :Мужчина №2: Привет! Женщина №2: А как жена? Женщина №3: Мне шесть яиц Мужчина №3: Дороговато Белль: Ах, до чего такая жизнь скучна Продавец книг: А, Белль! Белль: Доброе утро. Вот книга, которую я брала. Продавец книг: Ты уже прочла? Белль: О, не могла оторваться! Есть что-нибудь новое? Продавец книг: Со вчерашнего дня нет. Белль: Ну, ничего. Я возьму... вот эту. Продавец книг: Эту? Ты её уже читала дважды. Белль: Это моя любимая: о дальних странах, об острых мечах, волшебных заклятьях и нежных речах. Продавец книг: Раз она тебе так нравится, я тебе её дарю. Белль: Но, что вы! Продавец книг: Я настаиваю. Белль: Ну, спасибо. Большое спасибо! Жители: Какая странная и неземная Чужда ей наша канитель Всюду с книжкою в руках Всё витает в облаках До чего она смешная, эта Белль Белль: Ах, чудо есть на свете Лучше места в книге не найти Здесь она принца встретит Но лишь в третьей части вновь сойдутся их пути Женщина: Её красавицей зовут не даром А нежный голос, как свирель Продавец: Но совсем другие мы Словно лето от зимы Отличается она от нас Жители: И нет в ней ничего от нас И много есть отличий в нас от Белль! Реприза |-|Английский текст = Belle: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless... Madame Gaston! Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston! His little wife No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned |-|Русский текст = «Мадам Гастон» – Задумал тонко! «Мадам Гастон» – Его жена! Его жена – Подумать только! Мне жизнь такая вовсе не нужна! Мечтаю я о разных приключениях, Хочу я многое узнать! Мне того бы повстречать, Кто меня бы смог понять. Слишком рано свадьбу мне играть... Видео Beauty and the Beast "Belle" Sing-A-Long Disney|Песня на английском языке. Песня Белль(«Beauty and the Beast»). Russian|Песня в официальном русском дубляже Belle (Reprise) - Beauty and the Beast|Реприза на английском. Beauty and the Beast - Belle Reprise (Russian Version)|Реприза в официально дубляже. Интересные факты * Когда Белль говорит о своей любимой книге, там предсказывает более поздние части фильма, такие как «сражения на мечах» (как битва между Гастоном и Чудовищем, хотя по иронии судьбы, ножи не были на самом деле не использованы, только до смерти Гастона, когда он ударил ножом противника в спину), «волшебные заклятия» (в замке и на его жителей), «далекие места» (как замок кажется далеко от города, хотя фактическое расстояние неоднозначна) и «нежные речи» (Чудовище). Когда библиотекарь говорит ей «''Если тебе она так нравится, то это твоя''», он говорит ей, чтобы подарить книгу, но и предвещает, что она будет продолжать жить как в самом рассказе. ** Кроме того, книга, которую Белль читала (которую овца кусает за страницу), подразумевается из ее описания «Спящая Красавица», что позже было подтверждено в версии «Новой сказочной страны» в «Коттедже Белль», в которой показаны обе оригинальные книги. Мама читала ей в детстве (объясняя, почему она была ее любимой) книгу, которую она приобрела у библиотекаря. * В первой части песни, когда она говорила с Пекарем, ее описание книги подразумевало, что книга, которую она закончила и вернула, была «Джек и бобовый стебель». Хотя самая ранняя известная дата публикации «Джека и Бобового стебля» была в 1807 году, что на первый взгляд противоречило бы обстановке фильма «'Конец 18-го века во Франции'», сама история значительно предшествовала этой дате, с аналогичной историей «История Джека Сприггинса и Зачарованного боба», включенный во второе издание 1734 года «О нашем угольном огне». * В финале песни есть короткий момент четвертого прорыва. Вскоре после последнего стиха песни Белль ненадолго оглядывается и смотрит, и горожане продолжают выполнять свои обязанности, как будто ничего не произошло. * Подобно «На дне морском» в официальной адаптации комиксов для Русалочки, песня была включена в диалог в официальной адаптации комиксов для фильма. ** Кроме того, в пятом номере серии комиксов «Красавица и чудовище», опубликованной Marvel Comics, ее воспоминание о деревне рассказывало о событиях первой песни или сцены сразу после нее. * Женщина, которая поет «''Bonjour! / Как твоя жена?''» Первоначально предполагалось, что она будет матерью с ребенком, а также будет носить гораздо более консервативный наряд. * Во время сцены деревенской болтовни в конце песни в высказываниях есть некоторые анахронизмы и ошибки: в частности, женщина и мужчина попросили 10 ярдов и фунт чего-то соответственно. В этом месте фильм состоялся в конце 18-го века во Франции, фактические измерения, использованные в это время, были руками и ногами, а метрическая система была установлена только во время событий. французской революции. Кроме того, термины измерения «ярд» и «фунт» принадлежали обычной измерительной системе США, которая не используется во Франции даже сегодня, не говоря уже о съемке фильма. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни